fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicky
Vicky is the evil babysitter of Timmy Turner who is one of the reasons that Timmy has fairy godparents. She is the second main antagonist folowing Mr. Crocker. Information Background Vicky is a seemingly sweet girl who has a continuous liking for cash. Once Timmy's parents are gone, she tortures Timmy so quickly that it takes one second to wreck the place, and knowing that Timmy's parents are nitwits, it's easy to fool them. Timmy has always wanted payback and has always wanted to get rid of her, but Vicky is usually re-hired at the end of the episodes. Timmy often gets revenge or revamps her, such as wishing she was nice. The parents of children and other rich people pay her wads of cash through her babysitting. Other than this, she is famous for being the cause of Timmy getting fairies in the first place, making his life extremely miserable to the point where they showed up in his lucky 9 ball. She was also the person who suffered Timmy's first wish, wishing her tub was filled with Jell-O, and making her miserable to the point of which she apologized (though only did it for her life and didn't really mean it). She was also the person who wanted to find out Timmy's secret, until Denzel Crocker came along. Otherwise, she is completely oblivious to the fact that Timmy has fairies despite that she is usually on the receiving end of their magic, even when she steals a magical object from Timmy and activates it. Description Vicky has red hair, pink eyes, and usually wears a green mid-riff shirt, and black pants and shoes. She often puts on a softer, sweeter tone in the presence of Timmy's parents and other adults besides her own parents. However, whenever she's alone with one of the kids she babysits, she will scream and holler at them. Personality Vicky is one of the most horrible babysitters around, she cheats on contests, lies to parents, and tortures children including Timmy and her own sister Tootie. Vicky is not considered to be emotional but she has shown some love during her time with Ricky, her ex-boyfriend until he broke up with her and started to date Denzel Crocker's mother whom he met on the Internet and thought she was a richer person so he could rob her just like he did to Vicky. Also, when Vicky and Timmy were trapped after an avalanche, her anger is frozen and she showed a moment of emotion to him and even confessed rough moments in her own childhood. She usually blames all the misery she receives on Timmy. Vicky's most popular word would be 'twerp'. Her goals in life are to make lots of money, marry someone with lots of money, and possibly even world domination. Early Life Vicky appears to have started babysitting at age fourteen or possibly earlier. When she first met Timmy when he was nine, she was just as mean as she is now. It is never explained why Vicky is the way that she is, although several conflicting plots have been put forth. In the episode Snow Bound, she reveals that she had a rough childhood. In Tiny Timmy, it is said that the her niceness never showed up to work inside her brain. In Vicky Loses Her Icky the cause of her evilness is attributed to an evil bug that crawled up her butt. In the episode The Switch Glitch, she was actually nice as a five year old, but turned bad when she wanted revenge on Timmy for being a mean babysitter. It has also been suggested in fanon that her sister Tootie being born was the cause of her disliking younger kids, and although this has never been explicitly stated, in the episode The Masked Magician Vicky lists Tootie first as she went through various enemies she had made in her life. In Channel Chasers, a picture of a young Vicky is shown with the same evil scowl she has in her later life. Future It is possible that in the future, her younger sister, Tootie, might marry Timmy. It is also possible that they will have a son and daughter, her nephew and niece. The two children are babysat by a robot that looks and acts like Vicky, so it's a definite that Timmy has some connection with her in the future, or has at the very least reconciled with her. Plots In the 2003 video game Breakin' Da Rules Vicky served as the main villain. After picking up Cosmo and Wanda's copy of Da Rules, Vicky received their wishing power and spent the game accidentally wishing Timmy into strange situations such as turning him into a dog or sending him into the past. The 2004 movie Channel Chasers also featured Vicky as the main antagonist. After taking the Magic Remote away from Timmy, Vicky discovered its power and planned on using it to get to the biographical channel and making herself a dictator. The film includes a look into the future where Vicky is victorious and leads an army of masked soldiers. A visit from the future Timmy to his young self assures Vicky's defeat in this plan and she ends up not remembering the events. This was Vicky's only significant movie role, she served as the main antagonist for most of the movie. In the 2009 three-part movie Wishology, Vicky joins forces with Timmy in exchange for twenty dollars. When Timmy "sacrifices" himself to the darkness, she even shows a moment of remorse for Timmy. However, by the end of movie, and definitely after Jorgen's memory wipe, she has reverted to her old ways. Quotes :See: Character Quotes#Vicky Trivia *In the pilot episode, she mentions having a little brother who can be heard giving a terrified scream over the phone. He is never seen, referenced, or talked about in any other episodes. Most likely this character was dropped and replaced with Tootie so that Timmy could have a love interest within Vicky's camp. *Her family's last name has never been revealed. Her house's mailbox just says "Vicky's House". *Vicky likes pets, and takes a great deal of care with them, unlike the children she babysits. *Recently, revealed in "Frenemy Mine", Vicky was apart of a secret organization of evil baby-sitters. It's unsure if this is why she was mean to Timmy from the start or if she has her own hatred for Timmy. Appearances Episodes Being the first major antagonist featured on the show, Vicky is present in nearly every single episode of the Fairly Oddparents, especially Season 0 where she was the only villain at the time. * The Fairly Odd Parents! (pilot episode) * Channel Chasers * The Big Problem * Power Mad * HomeWrecker * Deja Vu * Wishology * The Fairy Flu * Dog's Day Afternoon * Scary Godparents * Party of Three * Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad * Too Many Timmys! * Dream Goat * Spaced Out * Where's the Wand? * The Switch Glitch * Boy Toy * Fool's Day Out * Scout's Honor * The Really Bad Day * Frenemy Mine * Tiny Timmy * Hex Games * Boys in the Band * Engine Blocked * Totally Spaced Out * Nectar of The Odds Comics NickMag.com *Pack of Lies *Literally! *The Big Surprise Video Games *Breakin' Da Rules *Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Pictures Image:Vickycommon.gif|A common picture of Vicky Image:Vickyflame.jpg|Using a children's "high speed clothes dryer" Image:Babyvicky.jpg|Baby Vicky, mean since day one Image:Adultvicky.jpg|Vicky at age eighteen Image:Vcleanup.jpg|Nice Vicky Image:Crazyvicky.jpg|Vicky snaps Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Villains